Conventional schemes are known to be used for sharing the Tx/Rx interface port of a CMOS based transceiver. Typically, such conventional schemes include a power amplifier (PA) with an output and a low noise amplifier (LNA) with an input port, wherein two inductors are essentially required to share the interface port or to achieve Tx/Rx switch integration. Such a conventional scheme is exemplified by the illustration is FIG. 1 which shows a PA and a cooperating LNA. The LNA of FIG. 1 includes a resistance Rbias and a transistor T2, wherein a device which is used to implement Rbias needs to support high swings across it in the PA mode with 0V dc at its two terminals (to power down T2 and define its gate at 0V. For this purpose, low cost resistors like “NWELL” resistors or NMOS pull down device cannot be used, especially since the drain-to-substrate diode of NMOS/NWELL will turn on at high swing. Consequently, special resistors will be required to implement such conventional schemes if high PA output power is to be supported, thus driving the cost up. A typical conventional scheme of the foregoing type may be found in the publication                A Single-Chip Bluetooth EDR Device in 0.13 um CMOS Marholev, B.; Pan, M.; Chien and others; Solid-State Circuits Conference, 2007, ISSCC 2007 Digest of Technical Papers, IEEE International.        
A second such conventional scheme is exemplified by an arrangement shown in FIG. 2 which illustrates a second conventional circuit configuration including a LNA and a PA, wherein two inductors L1 and L2 are used. Inductor L1 is used to bias LNA and the separate inductor L2 is used to bias PA. The total power loss at the input to the circuit is the combined power loss of two LC tanks formed by L1 and its associated capacitance, and L2 and its associated capacitance. A typical conventional scheme of the second type may be found in the publication:                0.18/spl mu/m thin oxide CMOS transceiver front-end with integrated T/sub x//R/sub x/ commutator for low cost Bluetooth solutions, by Knopik, V.; Belot, D.; Solid-State Circuits Conference, 2003. ESSCIRC '03. Proceedings of the 29th European.        
It is desirable to provide a technique which would mitigate the effective power loss in such conventional schemes.